The present invention relates to window constructions in general and improvements in the opening mechanisms in particular for double hung aluminum windows and the like.
Such double hung windows are now mass-produced, economically and efficiently by the utilization of standardized, extruded metallic elements, for example aluminum, where weather-resistance, light weight, ease of installation, and durability are desired characteristics. Double hung windows, especially those installed in window openings having an especially wide stool, quite often are very difficult to open and close by elderly, weak, or otherwise infirm persons. The present invention incorporates a new and improved, full sash width lift rail.
The new lift rail is disposed in association with the lower sash of a double hung window in a substantially spaced relation to the bottom rail of the window through perpendicular lift arms projecting outwardly from the vertical jamb rails of the lower sash. The projecting lift arms are secured to the lower sash through special lift guides which are securely fastened to the front face of each of the vertical jamb rails at lower portions thereof. The projecting lift arms are welded or otherwise fastened to legs of the L-shaped lift guides, which project outwardly from the plane of the front face of the lower sash.
In accordance with the present invention, this new and improved lift rail arrangement tends to reinforce the lower sash and does not induce deleterious stresses when window opening forces are applied to the sash through the projecting lift arms. Ideally, the lift arms and the lift rail are fabricated from a single U-shaped metallic element. The lift arms are each welded securely to the L-shaped lift guides. As will be understood, the lift arms are of sufficient length to provide substantial leverage so that an elderly or infirm or otherwise weak person may easily raise the lower sash without undue effort through the extreme mechanical advantage provided by the unique new lift rail arrangement. Moreover, where wide stools are associated with the window assembly, the projected lift rail provides easier access to an otherwise more difficult, if not impossible, to reach, lower sash. Indeed, the lift rail of the present invention has extreme utility in window installations where there is an extraordinarily wide stool, which would otherwise necessitate protracted leaning or bending while simultaneously lifting, to open a conventional window having a standard lift rail. With the apparatus of the present invention, a person, whether or not old or infirm, need not bend and lift, subjecting the spine to undue stress, when attempting to vertically lift or to lower a sash. To the contrary, with the new projecting lift rail arrangement, an upward opening force may be readily applied to the lower sash to raise it without unduly stressing the spine and without unduly providing deleterious bending forces to the window sash structure itself.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention and a better appreciation of its attendant advantages, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings in conjunction with the following detailed specification.